Just Another Day?
by OldKiaraAdachi
Summary: Terra's loss had left him in pieces and he tries to commit suicide. But someone tries to chasnge his mind, will it work? BBRae all the way! Chapter 2 up!
1. The Beginning

Just Another Day?

BB's POV

It was another day, another peaceful, beautiful day.

To Most People

But to me the start of a new day brought unamanginable pain, again.It had been 3 whole days since Terra died and the others had gotten over it. Exept me. I woke up today from nightmares, wich ruined the only sleep I'd had since she died. I got out of my bed and looked at the clock, it was 5:30 in the morning. All I felt was pain, I missed her so much.

She was the one I loved, and I can't just let her go and forget, it just wasn't possible. Theres only one other person I could love as much, and thats Raven. I always _liked_ Raven but untill right before Terra came I realized I loved Raven. But she could never like me, It just wasn't meant to be, were too differnt.

I stepped out of my room and walked down the hallway, I would end this pain forever, my life just wan't worth living anymore. I could never be in love again. I subconsiously walked towards the roof, not noticing I was being followed.

Normal POV

Beast Boy opened the door and walked onto the roof, quietly followed by Raven.

'He's up to something.' Raven thought, watching from the shadows.

Beast Boy stopped at the edge of the roof and sat, his legs dangling off the edge.

"I must do this, so I will be free of all pain" He said outload, not knowing somebody was listening.

"I know I'll probally be missed."

He got ready to jump off.

"And I know nobody will never love me as much as terra did."

He pushed himself off the edge of the roof.

But someone caught his hand. Beast Boy looked up to see that Raven had caught him.

She pulled him up untill he was sitting on the roof again. He looked down at his lap, tring to pretend he hadn't tried to kill himself. He waited for Raven to yell at him.

But She didn't...

"You were wrong Beast Boy" she said

"huh?" he said

"You said nobody could ever love you." she said "Then i guess that makes me nobody."

Then she did something nobdy would think Raven would do...

"B..b..but"

She gave Beast Boy a quick kiss, right on his lips.

"I'll let you choose what to do now, but I hope you choose not to just throw your life away, suicide is for cowards" she said "Are you a coward?"

And she left him.

The words kept ringing through Beast Boy's head.

"Are you a coward?"

Beast Boy stood up and walked back over the edge of the roof.

"Are you a Coward?"

Beast Boy looked foward and noticed the sunrise, full of beautiful color.

"Are you?"

Beast Boy suddenly felt happy, looking at the sunrise.

"No" he said walking towards the door. "I'm not."

He walked toward the kitchen, to make some breakfast, opened the door and was greeted by Raven, who hugged him.

"Thank you." she said, and then walked away. Stopping down the hallway to look at Beast Boy again, he was staring at her. SHe smiled and teleported to her room.

Beast Boy smiled.

'I guess there is somebody that still loves me.' he thought

How was that? I love writing fanfics, but this is my fist One-Shot. So I was wondering, should I keep it a One-Shot or make it a regular fanfic?


	2. ReviewsPoll Results!

Poll results/review answers...

Coolcatjas  
Thankz for reviewing. Its fans like you that make this worth it.

RavenandBB4life  
1 point for regular fanfic

WickedWitchoftheSE  
1 point for 1 shot and thanks for the tip.

KellyClarkstonGirl  
Tahnks-

stvbnkz4eva  
2005-07-10  
2 for regular fanfic

oranfly  
2 for one shot

dancingirl3  
3 for regular fanfic

BBRaelover4eva  
Thanks alot!")

So it comes to this... One-Shot:2, Regular fanfics:3.

So I guess this shall become a regular fanfic!


	3. Denilal

Later that day, about 4 in the afternoon  
Normal POV..

It seemed like it would be another typical day to Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. They didn't know what had happened earlier. . The three of them were watching a show on TV. Beast Boy was in his room again. Raven had tried to read her book but hadn't been able concentrate so she had ended up staring into space. She felt as if she was going to explode inside, all of her emotions had something to say about that morning.

Inside Raven's Mind...

_**"I can't believe BB would do that!" Happy cried out  
"Yes, I think he would have realized that Terra wasn't right for him anyway." Wisdom said  
"If we weren't there, it would have been bad." Timid whispered  
"I think we should have let him fall!" Rage shouted  
Rage was attacked by a few other emotions for this, but after the smoke cleared timid spoke, louder than usual. **_

_**"What are we going to do now that our secret is out?" he asked  
All fell silent...  
"He'll never like us back." Rejection said "He loved Terra."  
"I still say we should let him make his own choices, why not let him die." Rage said, getting up..  
After that Rejection and timid started crying. Happy went over to them gave them reassuring hugs.  
"It will be OK." she said. **_

_**Wisdom then spoke  
"I think." She said "We should see what happens and quit worrying." **_

_**The Love spoke for the first time.  
"well I think..." she started  
"Oh you be quiet." Raven snapped "Your the one who made me KISS him."  
"So?" Love said "Why does it matter?"  
"You know why. It just wasn't something I'd do." Raven said  
"And that's exactly why I helped you do it." Love said "And besides, we all know you enjoyed it."  
Raven was speechless for a second.  
"I did not!" Raven said  
"Yes, you did." Love said."  
"No I didn't."  
"Yes you did." yelled a whole chorus of Ravens emotions **_

"NO I DIDN'T!." Raven accidentally yelled outloud, the TV exploded. Robin, Star and Cyborg looked at her. She quickly mended the TV with her powers and looked away blushing.  
"Sorry," she mumbled. She got up and walked out the main door. Star and Robin continues to "watch TV," together but Cyborg doubted they were even paying attention to anything but each other. He decided to check the surveillance Cameras from that night.

A little bit later Cyborg entered the room where the security system screens were. A red button was flashing, alerting that there had been something detected earlier. He accessed the computer, said that motion had been detected about 5:30 A.M. on the roof. So he decided to watch the tape to see what had been up there that morning...

That stunk sooo bad! My writing sreek has disappered! Noo! Anyway please review!


	4. PLEASE READ NOW

I, formerly known as Raven 0f azarath and presently known as Fujin Ookami Inu have some bad news...

Not that you care or anything but because of lack in reviewers who suddenly stopped reading my story, I will be POSTPONING all my current fanfictions until further notice. if at least 5 people that want me to upadate my storys review telling me so I will resume my fanfictions.

Storys being postponed include: Running Away, Searching For a Cure, Daughter of a Killer, and just another day.

Fujin Ookami Inu/ Raven 0f Azarath


	5. OK

Well here I am, only a day after I was going to give up and im already back. I never knew i accually had so many people who accually liked my writing:) But anyway ill continue with my storys listed in the last note. Thanks again!

A special notice to TheOneRaven, Michiyo Inu-Ome, Raven'teache, Silverchild of the winds, Johanna-wind, Mini Black Raven and, Firenze2000. You were the ones who really stood out and made me feel good.

Fujin Ookami Inu/ Raven 0f Azarath


	6. Importentagain

I am sorry to say this, but I am no longer upadting this fanfiction... Recently ny father, who thinks he knows what he'd doing.. decided to delete all my files I had daved on to my computer... because my pictures/word documents/games were "making the computer slow"

Even though now its running slower than ever... sigh

I am sorry to whoever has been waiting for this fanfiction to be updated... ver sorry indeed...


End file.
